The Forest Spirit
by Wolfy1278
Summary: When the warriors of Hyrule come across a strange girl in the woods, will they be able to resist her charm? Based on Hyrule Warriors with my own twist. Multiple love interests involved. Boy x girl and girl x girl included.
1. Discovery

Fauna pounced through the woods. It was a nice bright day, the sun was gleaming through the leaves on the trees above. Days like these made her feel happy. Accalia and Khan bounded from behind the trees. The black and white twosome pounced on her playfully, nipping and licking her fur. It was nice, having her friends play. They were often thinking of starting their own pack. Having little wolf cubs would be delightful. But they also wanted to stay with Fauna as they were her friends and companions.

You see, Fauna was a spirit of the forest. She had the ability to transform into any creature. Her charm drew many animals to her and allowed her to live peacefully among them, even in human form. Having their own pack would mean that Accalia and Khan could no long venture with her in the forest as they'd had their cubs to care for.

Khan was the alpha male of their little pack, he had spectacular black fur and astonishing amber eyes. Accalia was the white wolf, technically Fauna was the alpha female, but because she wasn't technically part of the pack, Accalia was the alpha female. The female had beautiful pure white fur and also had amber eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. But none of them asserted dominance over the other. They were all equals. Fauna, in wolf form, was a light brown wolf with jade green eyes.

In all forms, whether it be bird or four legged, Fauna retained her emerald eyes as she was a spirit of the forest and not just some common beast. She was treated like family among all animals of the forest. She helped keep the peace between the animals whenever their was conflict between them. Most days were peaceful as today, however, meaning she could relax. It was her duty as protector and career of the forest to keep the peace, the goddesses also blessed her with the ability to become human and speak their language. However, Fauna never really met any humans.

The wolves and their spirit friend lived deep in Faron woods. Deeper than most humans dared to venture into. This meant she only had her animal friends as companions and never normally used her human form unless she felt like it.

After the three wolves had finished greeting and nipping each other, they lay in the tall grass, taking in the wonderful smells, sounds and views of the forest. It was a truly beautiful place to live. It was so peaceful, that is, until now.

In the distance, Fauna and her wolf friends picked up the sound of clanging metal. Immediately their hackles raised. Fauna signalled for Accalia and Khan to stay near the den that was nearby. They wanted to follow her but knew that it was for their own safety. Sometimes if a human enters the woods and sees a wolf or bear, they get distressed and may attack. This is why for their protection they had to stay behind.

Fauna shifted to human form, this way, if anyone appeared, they wouldn't attack or feel threatened. She continued walking with her now unprotected feet among the bushes and trees. She walked for a bit longer than she thought. Her hearing in this form was duller than in her animal forms but being a forest spirit, she could still use their abilities to heighten her senses but still, they weren't nearly as good.

Following the sounds of the clanging, as she got closer, she could hear yelling and swearing. She could smell the anger and tiredness coming off these humans. She could tell their was more than one nearby. What were they doing so deep in the woods? And why were they fighting? Before she reached them, a new scent hit her. It smelt worse than the humans, but it was unknown to her. This peeked Fauna's curiosity.

As she reached the clearing, she could see a boy, or young man, swinging his sword against a beast that looked nothing like a human. Was this what she had smelt? The head of the creature came clean off and rolled onto the ground with a thud. Knowing how humans can be, Fauna decided to stay hidden in the shade so she could assess the situation before making a move.

The human and his companions, some of which had fallen, finished off the last of those monsters and them wiped the sweat from their brow. This particular man had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck and a green tunic and hat, over his chain mail armour. His dirty blonde hair was dripping with sweat and plastered to his forehead. He was a good looking lad, as he glanced in her direction, she saw his ocean blue eyes among he flawless face. His features captured her attention but she quickly snapped out of it when she released he might have seen her.

Keeping as still as a predator about to pounce on it's prey, she waited. He continued looking around in her direction before turning back to his comrades which wore a different armour to him.

"Has anyone found the portal? Cia must have placed it here somewher-"

The boy was cut off as a large red dragon crashed onto the clearing, crushing a few of his fellow soldiers. A second later stood a man in blood red armour, his helmet hiding his features.

"Volga. I should have known you would appear soon enough." Said the boy to the red armoured man.

"Boy. Leave while you can before I change my mind and destroy you and your comrades."

This dragon person was much taller than the blonde boy. About a head or two higher. He seemed much more experienced and able bodied than the lad too, the chances of him winning this fight were slim. But, enough blood had been shed. It was time for them to leave.

Stepping out into the clearing, Fauna walked towards the middle of them both before stopping in her place.

"Leave. Now."

Her voice was slightly croaked from lack of use, but it left the men confused and bewildered. It was only then she noticed her lack of clothing. Living among animals left her away from civilisation, meaning she had no clothing that humans seemed to value.

"Who are you, girl?" Growled the dragon man.

"She's n-naked." Stuttered the blonde boy.

"I am Fauna. Leave this place at once. It is tranquil here and I do not want you boys ruining the peace with this petty fighting."

They both stood still for a moment. The other soldiers around the blonde boy were also in shock.

* * *

Fauna? What a pretty name, but why was this girl naked? And why was she standing between him and the dragon knight? Didn't she know what was happening? Her long brown hair was complimented by her beautiful green eyes. Her petite form made her appear weak and helpless. She needed to get out of here, before Volga burned her to a crisp!

"Fauna, you're interrupting a battle between me and the dragon knight, Volga. Please, for your own safety, leave the forest as fast as you can before he hurts you!"

The girl turned to face him, her eyes blazing.

"No, it is you who needs to leave. Humans," she stopped to look back at Volga, "and dragons aren't welcome here unless they are peaceful. I do not want any of my friends to be harmed in this battle."

Friends? She had more people living with her in this forest? Were they all naked too? Link was confused. This girl seemed helpless yet she was standing between two strong forces, risking her life for her friends. She had courage, he gave her that.

"Look, we need to stop that man! He's trying to destroy the lands and bring further evil into Hyrule." Link exclaimed.

His fellow soldiers all shouted in agreement. Volga had to be stopped, and this girl was getting in the way.

It was then that Volga laughed.

* * *

"You think I'm destroying this petty land? More like giving it the rightful ruler it deserves!" He scoffed.

Fauna didn't know what they meant by destruction and darkness but she knew that she had to protect this land.

"Volga. That's a nice name. Please could you leave, I do not want anymore violence here in my forest."

The dragon knight was taken back. He had a look of confusion on his face. Her words had been gentle but firm. He had got the message. He looked across her shoulder and towards the blonde boy before cackling and transforming into his dragon skin and flying away.

"What? How did you do that?" The blonde boy and his companions were all astonished.

"I just asked him to leave. That is all." She said, confused by their confusion.

"He's evil! He needed to be killed to stop him from his actions but you made him go away with just words? What are you? Please, come with us. My princess would be most pleased to have your aid in this war."

Aid in the war? But.. Her forest. She couldn't leave just for some petty battle. She shook her head, unsure of what to do to escape the situation.

"Please, we will treat you right, get you clothing. You'll be safe with us."

Fauna looked back to the forest. She could spare some time to hear them out, she supposed. It couldn't hurt to take a little break from her duty. The forest will survive. She turned back to the boy, nodding and walking towards him. They all turned to exit the forest clearing, Fauna took one look back to see her wolf companions in the bushes, watching her silently. She shook her head. They shouldn't show themselves. It was too early for that.


	2. Making Friends

The camp was huge. It had taken half the day to reach but it wasn't too bad. Fauna was used to walking great treks each day so this walk was nothing to her, but the soldiers were all sweating and hot from the simple walk. Humans. They couldn't do anything without complaint.

The woods had a lovely breeze on that day, though the soldiers and the blonde boy constantly asked if she was cold, which she was not. Being able to use her wolf forms heat in this human form was helping to keep her warm without any need for clothing. Nether the less, when they reached camp, she was forced into a blanket and a shelter known as a tent to keep her from "freezing to death".

It was noon by the time they reached the camp. Soldiers, both male and female walked around the muddy tracks, a blacksmith was nearby producing more of those wretched weapons. It was a weird sight to behold, especially for someone who had never really been in contact with humans before.

She sat in the tent while one of the cooks prepared a meal for her. She wasn't that hungry and could always hunt herself, but hospitality demanded she accept their food. It wasn't long before it was ready. The blonde boy came and set on the chair next to her. Fauna could smell his sweat, it wasn't too bad, the smell was almost sweet.

"I forgot to introduce myself, Fauna. My name is Link. I'm one of the main soldiers here on camp. If you need anything just ask." He smiled at her.

Link. That was a nice name, he suited it as well.

"Link.. You mentioned earlier about your princess. When will I meet her?"

"Right now she's busy but soon, you can meet her soon."

"Okay. You smell nice by the way."

Link's face turned bright red.

"What? I smell nice? Um, thanks, I guess." He chuckled.

His laugh was a beautiful sound to Fauna's ears.

She continued eating her meal. It was meat cooked with some sort of soup liquid. She could taste the blood of the animal in the liquid. She was used to blood so this didn't phase her. Link began eating his meal too, he had the same.

"This food is delicious. I've never had anything like it before." She said to him.

"Miguel, our cook, is very good at making food. He's one of the best. How have you not eaten food like this before? Surely you have some nice food where you lived, right?" He questioned.

"No.. I hunted with my friends. We never had cooked meat."

Link went pale.

"What? Raw meat? That can make you ill, what are you thinking?"

Fauna was confused, how could eating meat make her sick? She had eaten it for as long as she could remember and she was perfectly fine.

"No it's okay. I'm healthy as can be. Do not worry, Link." She put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him that she was okay.

This seemed to help calm him down. He nodded and continued, still looking a bit concerned.

* * *

Zelda made her way through the camp. She had been informed that they had a guest. Unusual but nether the less, she was the princess and had to greet this newcomer and see why they were brought here.

Impa was by the princess' side when they reached the tent that their guest was in. They entered and what they saw left the princess speechless. Next to Link, her top solider and the hero of time, was a girl. The girl sat in only a loosely fitted blanket around her petite form. Her emerald eyes gazed up to meet the Zelda's sapphire ones.

"You must be the princess, very nice to meet you." The girl bowed.

As she bowed, the blanket fell off her form and onto the ground. Both Link and Zelda blushed as they saw her naked body.

"Nice to meet you too. What is your name?" She said, trying to ignore the naked girl before her.

"I am Fauna. Your friend here, Link, told me I should come help you in this war you are participating in."

Friend? Link was a soldier, not a friend. But this girl seemed not to be phased by her nudity or embarrassed. This must mean she was not used to human contact. But if that was the case, where did she come from?

"Where are you from, Fauna?" She asked calmly.

"Faron woods. I live there with my friends. Accalia and Khan. I can summon them for you but you must promise not to attack. They are my friends."

She seemed very serious about this. Zelda wondered what friends she could have that might possibly encourage the camp to feel threatened. She nodded hesitantly, unsure of who she might be summoning.

The girl put her hands to her mouth and began howling as loud as possible. This startled the princess as she was not expecting that. It wasn't long before two other howls in the distant could be heard. A few short minutes past and screams of fear and shouting could be heard.

"Wolf! Wolf! Get the swords, lads!"

The princess raised her eyebrows at the girl. She had summoned a wolf? What a weird companion. Two large beasts came panting into the tent, one was a large black male and the other slightly smaller white female. Impa immediately raised her weapon in preparation to attack. But before she could, Fauna yelled for her to stop.

"Wait! These are my friends, Accalia and Khan. I summoned them like you asked. They're harmless so please, don't hurt them."

The two wolves stood on either side of the girl, she had her hands on their necks, stroking their ruffs.

"Your friends are wolves? What insanity is this?!" Exclaimed Impa.

Both Link and Zelda were too shocked to speak. But it didn't take long for them to recover.

"Well, this certainly is interesting, Fauna. Have you got any other tricks?"

"Tricks? No. This was no trick, princess. Only a simple summon. But I have more abilities I can share with you, in time." She smiled.

Zelda nodded. She was curious as to what her "abilities" were and if they would be any use to her in the war.

"Princess. Can I speak to you? Alone." Impa said quietly.

The two of them walked out the tent together and then Impa turned to face Zelda, her face stern and concerned.

"Zelda. We do not know where this girl's loyalty lies. She could be a spy. I suggest we chain her up for the time being until we are sure of who she really is."

"That seems a bit harsh but you're right. We do not know who she really is and what she could be planning. For the safety of this camp I give you permission to lock her up in the cells. If you can, lock up the wolves too. Don't want them causing any trouble, either."

Impa nodded and went back into the tent with some nearby guards she waved over. Zelda stayed outside the tent, not wanting to get in the way of the capture. From inside the tent she could hear the guards and Impa talking. Link was also talking, trying to question why the girl was to be sealed away for the time being, and why she wasn't allowed to be free. Seconds later, the guards came out, one carried the black wolf and the other carried the white wolf. Nether of the animals seemed to be fighting against the guards. Impa came out with her hands on the girls shoulders. The blanket now around her once more. They all marched into the direction of the cells, leaving Zelda and Link both staring after them.

* * *

The woman know as Impa threw Fauna into the cold outdoor cell. At least she would have the night sky to look at. Her wolves were put into separate cages nearby. They were whining softly for one another, having never been parted, they were missing each other. They also whined for Fauna as they didn't like being trapped.

This was for the best though. When the guards had come into the tent and forced Fauna into submission, she had gone willingly. Not wanting to anger them or hurt anyone. She had whispered for Accalia and Khan to go quietly as well so they were safe.

Link had tried to help her, but she had waved him off. This wasn't something he could help her with. She could easily turn into a small bird and fly out the cage if she wanted, but that would mean leaving behind her friends and not knowing what could happen to them if she left them alone, Fauna thought it best to stay put till she could find a way to get them all home.


	3. Finding Trust

**In response to Nordom's comment; yes. She could have fought the guards very easily. So could her wolves. However, she didn't because she went peacefully. Despite not wanting to be captured, she wanted to gain their trust and not harm anyone as she isn't a violent character unless needbe. Hence, why she didn't fight them. I hope this answers your review :) thanks!**

* * *

That night, Fauna sat in the corner of her cage. The wolves howled all night long, for both freedom and for their own sanity. They had never been trapped before so this wasn't a good experience for them, however, it was better this way than them being dead.

She wrapped the blanket around her, not for warmth but just for comfort. It was responsible soft material and it was gentle on her skin. It felt nice to have some luxuries for once, even if it was minor. Fauna was contemplating leaving, but again the thought of leaving her companions behind shot fear through her. There was no way they could be abandoned.

"Accalia, Khan. It is okay. Sleep for a bit. I'll try and free us all when morning comes." She whispered.

The wolves heard her command and silenced, though the whimpering continued for a short while. They were in separate cages as well so they were isolated. Accalia missed the touch and warmth of her mate. Khan was the same. Though, eventually they both settled down and she could hear them sleeping.

Fauna, sadly, was unable to rest. This feeling of being contained made her soul feel trapped as well as her body. She needed to be free. Could she risk it? If they checked on her and found her missing, there would be trouble. But no, she wouldn't be long. They wouldn't notice and she'd be back before they realised.

With her mind set, the girl transformed into a tiny bird, common in these areas. They wouldn't suspect a thing. Fauna hopped out from between the bars, and took flight. The night was cold but the feathers on her body kept her warm. She flew around the forest high above the trees before the wind blew too strong for her little body to stay safely in the air. Lowering her altitude, she decided to see what Link was up to.

* * *

Link couldn't believe it. The girl had seemed so innocent and she had been imprisoned. It did make sense, however, as they knew little about her. She could be a threat. Nether the less, he still felt wrong about it. But there was nothing he could do, the princess had ordered it.

He thought about how she had touched his shoulder earlier. It had comforted him to have someone touch him gently like that. There was something about Fauna that drew Link in. He didn't know what it was. Her eyes were beautiful, her hair long and luscious and her body. He had seen everything. Yet it felt as if she had so many secrets hidden behind those eyes. He wanted to know her. Not just her little quirks or her abilities, but just know her better.

The boy walked out of his tent, a stroll through the crisp night would help put his thoughts at ease. It was late in the evening, the majority of soldiers were asleep or in their tents by now. Link was one of the only people awake and about. This gave him the space and time he needed to relax and enjoy himself. However, his thoughts kept trailing back to Fauna. She was glued to his mind.

Link walked to the edge of the camp. The camp was based close to the forest, it was strategically a good spot as if attacked, they could run deep into the woods and hide before ambushing their enemy. It also gave a nice view and atmosphere to the camp. Link noticed a small bird on the tree near him, it was peculiar. Normally birds had black or brown eyes, this one had green. Maybe it was defective or had some sort of illness? Never mind, Link thought, it wasn't a big deal. He continued walking out of the camp and into the forest.

* * *

What was Link up to? He was leaving the safety of the camp. She was intrigued by his actions but also followed because she wanted to make sure he was okay. Though, he did have his sword and shield. He also still wore his armour, so he should be okay, Fauna thought.

Silently the girl, or bird, flew from tree to tree, always keeping up with the speed of the boy. Never did she let him leave her sights. He was talking to himself quietly. Summoning the hearing of her wolf form, she listened in.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her? She's just so beautiful and gah! I just want her to feel the same way about me as I do about her.."

Who was he talking about? Was there a girl on camp which Link had a fancy for? Was it the princess? Fauna did not know, but she continued to listen to his conversation with himself.

"Her hair.. Her eyes. I just want to know more about her. Fauna.. Please. Just let me know you. Tomorrow morning I shall ask her what she thinks of the camp, about the princess, about me."

Link stopped moving and sat down by a large oak tree. Fauna stopped flying and landed gently onto a branch above his head. He was thinking about her? Why? What was so interesting about Fauna? She was just a simple forest spirit. Sure, she had amazing abilities, but she as a person was boring. She led a simple life in the woods, running with her wolf companions and helping her animal friends. What Link saw in her, she did not know.

The blonde boy sat by the tree for a few minutes before making his way back to the camp. Fauna followed silently.

Morning came shortly after Fauna returned back to her cell. She had shifted back to human form and wrapped the blanket back around her just as a guard came past to check on her. He glared at her before moving on to his other duties. Deciding it was best to try and get some rest before everyone else woke up, the girl lay down on the cold iron floor and closed her eyes.

* * *

Impa had been watching the girl from a distance all night. She had seen her fly out of her cage and return back. Where Fauna had been, she did not know, but she had returned which was what counted. Swiftly, the woman turned and marched to Princess Zelda's tent. It was time for her to wake up for the day. The sun was just begging to peek over the mountains and she had duties to attend to.

"Zelda. It is morning. Please wake up." She said, softly.

The sleepy princess opened her eyes and closed them again before sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She thanked Impa for waking her and with that, Impa left the tent to give her privacy as she changed out of her night gown.

A few minutes later, the princess came out of her royal tent. Impa had been waiting patiently for her to be ready and now they both walked around the camp, checking on supplies and armoury.

"Princess, there is something you must know. It is about Fauna."

"Fauna? What has she done now?" Questioned the puzzled princess.

"Last night, she escaped. But then returned soon after."

"How is that possible? She cannot open the locked cage from inside."

"That's the thing, Zelda. She didn't. The girl transformed right before my very eyes into a bird and flew out the cage into the night sky."

Zelda stopped and looked directly at Impa. She had got her attention. Never before had they heard of anyone having these abilities other than the dark king, Ganondorf. Was it possible that she was working with the man? Was she a spy? Where had she gone last night before returning back? Both Impa and Zelda had the same questions running through their minds.

"I will speak with her" Zelda said.

Impa simply nodded and they both continued to assess the camp resources.

Once her main duties were complete, the princess left Impa in charge of the camp for a short period while she went to question the strange girl. When she arrived at the cages, the wolves, both separated, stood up and glared at her. This made the princess slightly uncomfortable but she ignored the animals and looked towards the girl.

Fauna was asleep. She seemed so peaceful. It was almost impossible to believe she could be working for Ganondorf. Her hair fell over her delicate face ever so slightly. The blanket wrapped loosely around her body, showing part of her breast and shoulder. Zelda blushed slightly. The girl was beautiful. She had a certain charm to her, one that drew the princess in. Zelda never thought much about the possibility of liking someone. Her whole life she had trained in being royalty and learning to defend herself. The idea of a relationship was out of the question. Though, now that she was 18, maybe she could think about one.

Despite this, it was wrong. If Fauna truly was a spy and in contact with the dark king, she could have no relationship with this girl. It was forbidden. Yet the innocence of her face and simplicity of her beauty left Zelda staring.

A few minutes passed before the girl woke up. She must have felt Zelda's presence. The princess blushed as she realised she must have caught her staring a little bit and she averted her eyes. Pretending that she hadn't just been gazing deeply at the girl. She sat up slowly and looked up to Zelda.

"Princess." Said Fauna, sleepily.

"Fauna. It has come to my attention that you have abilities that you did not share with us and you are suspected of being in companionship with the dark king, Ganon."

The girl seemed very confused.

"Ganon? Who is that? I do not know of who you speak, I am sorry. What abilities do you suspect me of having, princess? She replied calmly.

"My adviser saw you turn into a bird and fly out your cage. However, seen as you return, no punishment will be grants as of yet."

This made Fauna blush. Clearly she hadn't realised that she had been caught. She looked down to the ground.

"Yes. I apologise. My soul felt weak and trapped. I had to take a break, but I returned as I did not want to anger you or your army."

There it was again. That innocent look. She had the face of a child who had been scowled by their parent. Zelda's heart skipped a beat.

"I forgive you. But please, if you feel the urge to take flight again, ask. We do not want our prisoners escaping. So, can I trust you?"

"Yes, princess. I will ask before I leave. Though I must ask, why am I a prisoner when I have done nothing to harm you or your soldiers. I have committed no crimes."

Zelda had to think for a second. Why had she been imprisoned? True, they didn't know anything about her, but was that reason enough to trap her and her companions? There was a chance she was working for dark forces, even if they questioned her loyalty for a second, they had to take measures to protect their people.

"For precaution. I hope you can understand, Fauna."

"I see. Though what reason do my wolves have for being chained away? They're peaceful towards humans unless provoked and they have also done no harm."

"Yes, that is true. But until we know where your loyalties lie we have to take precautions to keep this camp safe. Forgive me, but it is for my people's good."

Fauna seemed uncertain about this but nodded anyway. Thank goddesses she wasn't the type to anger quick.

"Though I see now that maybe trapping you isn't an option, since you can escape with ease. I will tell the guards to release you at once. But you will be supervised by either Impa or Link at any given time. Do I make myself clear?"

Fauna nodded. She seemed eager to be let out and have freedom once again. Zelda found the nearest guard to them and ordered him to release the girl. Once she was free she stretched and smiled. Clearly this had lifted her mood.

"Your wolves will remain caged for now, however. As animals can be unpredictable. Though I will allow you to visit them whenever you want."

"Oh. Thank you, princess. You are very kind." Fauna said as she bowed.

* * *

Link lay in bed for a few minutes. He had been to training early this morning but hadn't had time for sleep. This was probably the only rest he was going to get for the day as he had another mission at hand.

"Link."

It was Fauna's voice. Was he hearing things? Was he going insane? He lifted his head up and peered towards the tents exit. He could vaguely make over a silhouette on the flaps of a small girl. Fauna.

Link rushed to his feet. He checked his hair and clothing before answering and opening the flap.

"Fauna, when did yo-"

The girl leapt on him and brought him into a tight hug. This caught Link off guard but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her until she let go.

"I missed you. How are you? Your princess let me go free but my wolves are still caged. I was told to come find you so I smelt your scent and followed the trail and-"

Link silenced her with a kiss. She was shocked at first but then melted into his arms. She kissed him back before pulling away and smiling. She was blushing too.

"That was nice." She giggled.

Link smiled. He was so overwhelmed with today already. First he had training till late morn and now this girl came into his tent out of nowhere and he couldn't help it. The strong feelings he had for her urged him to kiss her. It had felt right. Luckily it hadn't been a mistake as she had kissed him. They stood smiling at each other before Link spoke.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Link had kissed her. Her! Fauna couldn't believe it. What she had heard was true. The boy liked her and she liked him back. When she had talked she was so nervous and excited that she couldn't stop. Though Link had silenced her words with a simple kiss. Electricity had flooded her veins and lustfully thoughts swarmed her mind. It had felt amazing.

His lips were so soft and smooth. They tasted sweet. She had melted into his arms as she kissed him back. No one, or thing, had ever made her feel this way before. She couldn't describe this feeling.

"I missed you too."

He had missed her too. This made her heart skip a beat. It was a nice feeling, having someone care for you. They both smiled at each other giddily. She could tell her felt the same way. Ecstatic from the kiss.

"I came here because the princess told me that you had to look after me. So. What are we going to do today?"

Link blushed for a second before putting his hand behind his head and scratching his head as he thought.

"I've just finished training. Soon I have another mission to attend so you might be able to accompany me there. Though, I'd have to ask the princess before. Don't want to get into trouble." He laughed gently

His laugh, like before, was a beautiful sound that made her spirits lift.

"I wouldn't mind. I've seen you fight. You're very good. I'm sure a big strong lad like yourself can protect little old me." She giggled and prodded his chest playfully.

He swiped her hand away with a laugh and nodded. Before either of them could speak again, Impa entered the tent. She stared between the pair of them before speaking.

"Link. You have a mission today. Come with me for the details. Bring the girl with you. She can prove her worth by helping you on the task, princess Zelda has agreed to let her accompany you."

The pair followed the woman out of the tent and towards the main tent in the centre of the camp. This was where they held meetings and assigned jobs for soldiers. Fauna stared in wonder at the large table in the centre of the tent and noticed that the princess was in the room. She sat at the high end of the table. Zelda looked over from her sheets and saw the three of them. She waved them over.

Fauna admired Zelda. She was both beautiful and smart, with a skill for simple magic and combat. She knew this because Impa had informed her, possibly to empathise that she is not one to be messed with.

"Glad you could make it. Link, Fauna. Your task will be to infiltrate the enemy base and capture it for our soldiers. We are unsure exactly of its located but know roughly where to look."

She pointed north on the map, slightly west from where their camp was located.

"Impa and a few of our scouts can confirm that it is located nearby here. Not too far form this camp. Please, be careful and bring home another victory."

Link nodded sternly. He seemed different around the princess. In the short time that they had known each other, he had been playful and kind. Yet, in the midst of the princess, Link was serious and dangerous looking. The aura around him suggested his courage and ferocity for combat. He took these things seriously. Fauna didn't know how she felt about this Link. He was like a completely different person, but he aired strength and courage which intrigued the girl.

Despite her thoughts on this war, she had to prove her loyalty. She didn't want her wolves to be harmed by making a mistake. Once they were free, she would escape back to her forest and live peacefully again. One battle couldn't hurt, right?


	4. The Battle

The wolves bounded ahead of the soldiers, weaving through the trees. The brown female led the black and the white wolves. The brown female came to a stand still when they reached the edge of the camp. They were a few minutes ahead of the humans. Using her strong sense of smell and hearing, the female and her companions took account of how many enemies were in the area before racing back to the soldiers behind them.

When Fauna, Accalia and Khan reached Link and his fellow soldiers, she turned back into her human form. Even though Link and some of the soldiers had already seen her naked, the sight made them blush.

"There is about forty soldiers in the camp. More than we have. But fear not, me and my wolves can handle them. You and your soldiers stay behind and make sure none escape."

Link's face went from confusion to see before turning to hysterical. He began laughing and his soldier friends laughed along with him too. Fauna couldn't understand what was so amusing to the men. She was serious, she was able to take a majority if not all of the soldiers by herself, with the help of her wolves, she was unstoppable. When Link saw her face, he realised she was serious.

"I'm sorry, did you say you could take them all? I don't mean to laugh but surely you can't take forty Bokoblins alone." He said calmly.

"Maybe not all as some may see me coming and run away. But yes, I can take them. I just need backup to make sure none alert others of our presence. We can either stealthily attack or go full out ambush. Either way I'm ready. They're not too far from here."

Link thought for a moment before replying.

"Okay. But don't expect us to hold back. I'll stick to your flank. We'll try stealth but if that fails, go all out. Okay?"

Fauna nodded. Link began discussing the layout of the plan between his soldiers. He then turned to Fauna and nodded to signal they were ready to go.

She shifted back into her wolf form and the three wolves padded along the ground, slowly this time so that the soldiers could keep up.

* * *

Link didn't believe that Fauna could take on all the monsters at the enemy camp. He was wrong. So very wrong. While she did miss a few, Fauna defeated almost everyone with ease. The soldiers barely had to do anything.

When they reached the camp, the three wolves sneaked up on the two guards at the entrance. They attacked and executed the kills so fast that the guards didn't have time to react or call for help. He was impressed, but not as impressed as what happened when they walked into the camp and the real fight began.

It all happened in a blur. Fauna must have signalled for the wolves to split up. Accalia went to her right and Khan to her left. The unsuspecting monsters were ravaged apart by the three. Link and his soldiers stood in awe, unable to comprehend how efficiently the animals had worked together to take out five Bokoblins already.

This time, however, the cries of pain as their throats were torn out were heard by nearby Bokoblins, who came charging to investigate. About fifteen, from what Link could count, came to where they were. The wolves, again, lunged straight for the throats. The first few were taken out but the next in line were gaining on them. Link and his fellow soldiers ran to the aid of Fauna and her companions as they tore into the soft flesh of their victims, seemingly unaware of the nearby threat.

Link's sword slashed the first Bokoblin, another soldier slashed a few more. They had been surrounded but that didn't stop Fauna. Instead of staying in the circle she shifted to a large bird with razor sharp claws. She had become an eagle. She flew into the sky just before a Bokoblin hit her with his weapon.

For a second, Link thought she was bailing on them, running away because they had been surrounded. But no, she flew up high, only to come swooping down at high speed, landing on the head of the Bokoblin that had tried to attack her. Her talons tore into his red flesh, causing blood to splatter on the grass and onto her feathers. She leapt into the air and went talons first onto another Bokoblin, who had just enough time to pull his weapon in front of his jugular before she reached it.

The bird and monster wrestled for control over the weapon. Link and a few other soldiers were hacking away at the other Bokoblins. Khan leapt to Fauna's aid, biting his leg. When he collapsed onto the ground and lowered his weapon, Fauna went for the kill. Another dead. Accalia, however, was fighting off two other Bokoblins herself, dodging the swinging weapons as they attempted to hit her. She was growling and had her hackles raised.

Fauna then turned into a bear, crushing the skull of her previous victim. Khan ran to help Accalia, stunning one of the Bokoblins with a lunge and landing on his back. While the second one was distracted, Accalia took advantage of his weakness and lunged for his throat.

While her previous forms had been slightly weaker but faster, this new form was stronger but slower. Before Fauna had time to turn around, a Bokoblin slashed her leg, another caught his weapon on her shoulder. She roared in pain, slashing her large paws in their direction. This sent them flying. Link ran to help her, hacking through the enemy soldiers. When he reached her he patted her leg to let her know he was there.

"I've got your flank covered, don't worry!"

She growled in agreement, or at least what Link thought sounded like one, and continued clawing her way through the enemies. By now, they had attracted the rest of the Bokoblins from the roaring bear to the screams of dying Bokoblins. There was at least forty soldiers crowding round, some had the i smart idea to sneak around the back of them to help keep them trapped.

Several went for the biggest target, Fauna. Link was able to fend off the majority but a few managed to get some hits on him and Fauna. Ignoring the stinging pain, he carried on slashing his sword and blocking attacks where he could with his shield.

* * *

She was bleeding badly. She didn't know what could help her at this point so ignoring the pain in her ribs and hind legs as best she could, Fauna continued fighting. She would fight until her last breath. A few more blows landed on her left unprotected side. She turned to face them, Link was now on her right, defending her.

It was nice having another companion to help her. In the background she could hear Accalia and Khan howls of pain as they took a few hits. She could also hear the screams of Link's fellow soldiers as they were hit and some killed. She was blinded with fear and rage at this point. She was in a frenzy, ignoring her pain, she slashed and clawed viciously at the other things around her. She could barely make out what she was hitting anymore. Her vision was becoming blurred. Had the Bokoblins poisoned their weapons? She felt weak but pushed to keep on her feet.

Another bokoblin hit her with his spiked weapon. She went down for a second but got back up. She had to keep fighting, she couldn't let them win. The majority of the enemies were dead, she couldn't hear their movements as much anymore but still, it was a challenge staying conscious. She shifted into a hawk so she could fly away from the battle, her wings were damaged from the bokoblins attacks, though, so it was a struggle. She flew back down and landed on a monster's head, digging her talons into his skull and crushing his brain.

* * *

Fauna was weak, Link could see that. He felt weakened too. Foul play, the bokoblins must have poisoned their weapons. The poison was seeping into their veins and making them drowsy from pain. It was burning them from the inside out. But despite that, she was fighting strong. She had it worse, Link had a shield and Fauna didn't, all she had was her shape shifting abilities and whatever protection they brought her.

She flew off the dead bokoblin as it fell to the ground. She flew behind the remaining bokoblins and transformed into a bull, her thick fur providing some sort of armour for herself, her horns crush the armour of the bokoblins and pierced their flesh. Link dodged out the way as she charged through them, nearly hitting him and her own wolf companions. They swiftly dodged her attack as well and went back to their own fights, some of Link's soldiers, however, did not have as much luck. They were crushed by her horns, and flattened by her hooves.

There was only about ten left of the enemy now, and roughly thirteen of them, including the wolves. Link got up from the ground and blocked another swing from a nearby bokoblin. Fauna was shaking blood and guts all over them as she threw a body that was trapped on her horns into the air and stomped away. She came back around for more, however, charging into three more enemies. Blood had soaked her fur, the protection hadn't been as effective as when she charged into the enemy, as they were dying they hit her with their weapons, doing damage to her skull and back.

* * *

Large amounts of blood rolled down her sides and back, hitting the ground. The floor was a mess. It was hard to tell who was who anymore as the bodies were mangled from wolves and the stampeding bull. Link tried his best to defend her but with all the thrashing around she was doing, Fauna was next to impossible to get close to.

She couldn't see, blood had gone into her eyes, turning her world red. She was literally seeing red. Everything was a blur, Fauna couldn't tell where Link or her wolves were. Or even where the soldiers were. Anything that came close got stuck onto her horns. A few minutes of swinging her head around later, she heard shouting. She recognised the voice as Link. What was he say? He voice was muffled. All she could hear was her racing heartbeat.

"Fauna.. Fauna.."

He was calling her. What did he want?

"Fauna stop. They're dead. They're all dead. Stop.."

Dead? Had she killed them all? She stopped thrashing around and blinked, it was quite. From her vision she could barely make out Link standing in front of her, with his hands outstretched. She shifted back to a human and collapsed to her knees. The adrenaline had left her body. She was close to losing consciousness now. Link came over to her and hugged her, wiping the blood that fell from the cut on her head.

"You did amazing, Fauna. You can rest now." The boy said softly.

She nodded weakly. Her mind was already wandering, she couldn't keep focus any longer. Next Fauna knew, her world turned black as she passed out.

* * *

The girl passed out in Link's arms. He looked around as he held her, many of the soldiers he had brought with him had been killed. Only six survived. The wolves were eating part of the human corpses. It was only natural, but still, it was sicken how they ate his fellow comrades so quick after they died. Though, he guessed they hadn't been fed since the night before so they were hungry. And fresh meat is what they love best. They hadn't noticed that Fauna was unconscious just yet, but after they had finished, they padded over and licked her, trying to understand why she wasn't responding.

"She's unconscious. She took too much damage and there is poison in her system. We need to help her right away."

The wolves just stared at him, clearly not understanding what he had just said. Maybe they could only understand Fauna? Link stood up with the girl in his arms. The soldiers that were able to stand came and stood next to Link, those that couldn't were supported by the others. Link was the commander on this mission so he had to lead the way.

"Right, we've killed all the enemies in the base. Now we just need to find any useful supplies we could take back and send some more soldiers out here to keep the base supported."

They all cheered happily as they were victorious. However, their cheers were dampened by a deafening roar. Not long after they heard the sound, a large red dragon landed nearby, crushing many of the tents in it's path. Volga.

The dragon knight had come, but why? How had he known that they would attack this base? And what did he want? Link was furious. The coward must have waited until they were weakened before attacking them, probably hoping to finish them off. Before anymore thoughts could spawn in Link's mind, the dragon knight shifted to his human form.

"Link. I see you have what I want in your arms." Cackled the man.

"You want her? Come get her." Link said sternly.

He gently placed her on the ground and let her wolves stand guard over her. He picked up his sword and shield and stepped over her body and walked towards the dragon knight.

"How adorable. The hero is going to save the girl from the monster. How cliche." The dragon laughed.

With incredible speed, Volga took advantage of Link's weakened state and slashed his claws onto his wounded leg, causing him to collapse. He ran last the fallen boy and with a single sweep knocked all the soldiers over. The wolves growled, hackles raised. Their friend was about to be taken and they weren't going to stand for that. Khan lunged for Volga's clawed arm, only to be swept aside. Accalia ran to her mates side, standing over him to protect him from the dragon man.

"That was almost too easy." Cackled the knight.

He transformed back into his dragon self and picked up Fauna's limp and unconscious body. With that, he took off into the sky, taking the girl with him.


	5. Captured

Fauna opened her eyes wearily. The place she lay was damp and smelt stale. Her whole body throbbed. What had happened? Last the girl remembered, she had battled more bokoblins than her or her companions had smelt. Then she had fallen and passed out. Her vision was clearer now that the bleeding had stopped slightly. Opening her eyes wider, she took in the sight. She was in another cell, but this one was indoors.

She sat up carefully, not sure what was damaged and what wasn't. She looked around her surroundings. There was a mattress on the floor of the damp stone and a tiny window that even her bird form couldn't get out of due to the thickness of the iron bars. Adjacent to the bed and wall with the window, was more stone walls and a rusty door. The door was made entirely of iron and seemed to be locked.

Two bokoblin like creatures stood guarding outside this room. Unlike bokoblins, these creatures were much larger and uglier. Their faces were scrunched up, similar to a man and pig combined. They carried large weapons that looked like staves, similar to the smaller monsters but these had larger ones as they were much bigger.

Fauna wondered if she would have the strength to take them if she needed. In her current state, it would take all her strength and energy to take down anything larger than her. Whatever had coated the weapons that had inflicted damage on her sent burning waves of pain through her limbs and chest, causing her to nearly pass out again.

This was no good, she was too weak. Whatever had happened to make her come to this dark place, she had no way of escaping just yet. She would have to wait until her strength returned enough before she could slip away.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming. Through the iron bars she could see a dark armoured figure coming down the long narrow corridor. The armour was blood red and the figure wore no helmet. His pale blonde hair covered his face, making him more mysterious. However, when that scent hit her, a strange masculine scent only a dragon could muster, she knew who it was. Volga.

The dragon knight reached her cell and a guard unlocked the door for him. He walked into the room and walked by Fauna before stopping and crouching to her level. His hand went for her chin, looking over her features and assessing the damage that his mobs had done to her. His green eyes tinted with shade, what had caused his emerald eyes to become tainted? She did not know.

"What do you want?" The girl said weakly.

She did not know what this man had planned for her or why she was in a cell. She had done nothing wrong, not to him, anyway. Her questioning look gave him confirmation of her ignorance about what he had planned.

"I want you, dear." Smirked the dragon menacingly

This made her spine chill. What did he want with her? And why?

"W-what do you mean?" Fauna stuttered.

"I mean I want you. Your powers, your body, your mind. You." His smirk got even bigger, showing his fangs.

He just wanted her for her powers? How had he known what she was capable of? Was he spying on her?

"How did you know about my abilities?" She questioned.

"Easy. My mistress cast a spell as soon as I told her about you and spied on you. That's how I knew where to find you." The man cackled.

Her skin crawled. He had been spying on her as she suspected. He knew of her abilities but not what she was. But did that matter? She was in his control now and until her strength had returned she couldn't get back to Link, Accalia or Khan. She swiped his hand away from her face and glared.

"How sweet. Still got some defiance in you, I see. Never mind, that will be broken in time." He laughed again and stood up.

The man turned to look at her once more and smirked. His eyes looked over her naked form before going back to her face. He turned and left, closing the iron bars behind him.

* * *

Fauna had been taken! Link was enraged. How could he have let her be kidnapped so easily? How had Volga known they were weak and unprepared for further attack. What seemed to have been a victory wasn't at all that, they had lost a strong companion and now Link and his men were stuck with two angry wolves.

The boy got to his feet weakly and limped towards his comrades. Khan and Accalia were pacing around the spot of blood where Fauna was before, frantically trying to comprehend what had happened and why their friend was missing. They turned to Link and began grabbing the tunic material to pull him in the direction that Volga had flown. Did they know where she was?

That's when it hit Link. They were wolves, they had amazing senses of smell. They were able to hear and smell something from miles away. They could track Fauna. That's what they were yanking his tunic for. They needed his help to find her as they were just animals. They couldn't open doors or locks, they were smart enough to know he could help them. Link nodded at them and turned back to his comrades.

"Head back to camp. I'll loot some potions from this camp and heal myself a bit and follow the wolves to try and find Fauna. Alert princes Zelda of my task and let her judge what action next to take."

They looked at him as if he was mad. They were all weak and the dragon had swept through them as if they were nothing. But now Link was going to face him and whatever else lay awaiting for him, for a girl? They looked confused and some astonished.

"But.. Link. She could be dead. You don't know what could be lying in wait for you. What if you get killed? Then what will we do? You're our best fighter." Said one of the soldiers.

"I know. But there's a chance she survived. And even if that glimmer of hope is small, it's still a possibility and a risk I'm willing to take." Link said, sternly.

The soldier nodded. "Be safe, Link. May Hylia guide you."

Link thanked the man before turning and walking towards a nearby tent that hadn't been crushed. Inside he found a few minor red potions. They would have to do. He drank one and put the rest in his pouch for later. Stepping out the tent, he saw Accalia and Khan were waiting for him impatiently, pacing back and forth.

"Let's go!" Her said, excited at the idea of seeing Fauna again.

The red potion slowly got to work his wounds were sealing slowly and efficiently, but the burning in his wounds and veins was persistent. He would need more than a few red potions to cure this poison. Seeing that they were both injured, Link used a red potion on each wolf to help heal their wounds. The wolves jumped up in joy and raced off after he gave them the potion, they seemed to be thankful and feeling better. Link was barely able to keep up with them, but they slowed down when they remembered he couldn't run as fast as them. They were going to save Fauna if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

Shortly after Volga had left, Fauna had felt weaker now that her adrenaline had died down. She was on edge around the dragon knight, she didn't know what it was, but something seemed dangerous about him. She knew not enough about the man to make an assumption but from how Link had sternly tried to fight him, she could only guess that he wasn't one to overlook. She would find a way out of this prison and back to her friends. Maybe if she played nicely with Volga and went along with his wishes she might be treated for her wounds and can escape when he least expects it. Yes. That seemed a good plan. For now though, she needed rest. The stained mattress was better than the cold floor, even if she could smell urine on it.

Using the nearby wall to assist her, Fauna shakily got to her knees and then to her feet. She walked cautiously to the bed before lowering herself down on the patch that smelt least bad. Tears began forming in her eyes, why was she crying? Maybe she was just overwhelmed by the events of the day. It was nearing night now, and her body ached tremendously. Hopefully, some rest would fix some of her pain. Wiping the tears from her eyes and adjusting herself for a more comfortable position, Fauna closed her eyes.

* * *

The girl had been coated in blood and dirt. Her brown hair messy and tangled, but her eyes. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly against the dark mud and blood staining her naked form. Volga had wanted to take the thing right there and then, but restrained himself. He had other issues to attend to and besides, it wasn't like she was going anywhere anytime soon, right?

She was weak from battle, he could smell the strange poison and see the oozing wounds yellow and green mix. She was too weak and damaged to leave, and she couldn't fend off the guards herself, not in her state. She was safer with him and locked away than outside in those stench filled tents that the humans used for shelter. He would keep her safe, and when the time was right, his mistress would reward him for gaining a new ally as strong as her.

Though a thought crossed his mind. What of the wolves? Were they gifted like the girl? Or were they just ordinary animals? The black one hadn't managed to fight very well against Volga, the white wolf hadn't even tried. Nether the less, if they did had abilities, they would come for the girl. And when they came he could either kill them or use them as well.


	6. Desperation

Four days had passed since Link and the wolves had set out to search for Fauna. Accalia seemed to have the better sense of smell and so she led the way. Khan hung back, making sure Link was following. The animals sniffed the ground and the air. The tracks had become less obvious. Link could tell as they spent more time sniffing in one area and then continuing than they had when they first set off.

However, despite not having the scent as strong as before, after the few days of walking and barely resting, they had found the fortress. It was a large camp based outside of the castle. The jagged roof and shape of the building sent a chill down Link's spine. There was no doubt. This was were she was.

Though, now that they had found the place, they still had to find a way into the fortress itself without detection. Then they would have to find where she was even being kept. The wolves seemed agitated. They knew she was here but could see it would be a task and a half to retrieve her.

* * *

The girl lay on the bed, coated in her own blood and sweat. Her feet and body bruised from the walking around the castle and the beatings. Volga's idea of gaining her power was to beat her into submission. She was too weak from the previous battle to fend him off properly.

He had allowed her some time out of her cell, walking after him with chains around her wrists. The magic on the binds prevented her from using her powers as it suppressed them. Unable to feel her inner beast, Fauna felt empty.

It had only been a few days but the impact of not having her feral side left her body feeling weaker and deprived of its strength. Not to mention the untreated poison in her body. When the beatings came, they came hard. Her back and chest were streaked with marks.

Though she had only to wear the magic bound chains when she left her cell, she felt too drained to summon warmth or strength from her animal forms.

The dragon knight came into her cell shortly after she felt sleep hit her. At first she had thought he would have chained her and made her walk around with him, but no. He had other plans for her.

The dragon knight walked into the tiny cell. Walking towards the sleeping girl as she slept. Fauna had woken at the sound of the footsteps and the slamming of the cell door. She sat up weakly, her body screaming in agony.

"Master.." This was what Fauna had been subjected to calling him.

The man didn't speak, he just knelt down next to her mouldy mattress and smirked at her. Today he wore his helmet, it was red like his armour with silver on top where the horns came out. She could barely see his green eyes under the helm. Despite this, something about this felt off.

Without a word, the dragon stood up. He began pulled off his armour. First, his helmet, revealing the lustfully gleam in his eyes. Then, the chest plate. Underneath the red chest plate he wore a grey undershirt that he also slipped off. His chest was hard and strong looking, Volga had muscles on his arms and chest.

It was at this moment that it hit her. She knew what Volga wanted from her. She fell back against the wall in a panic as she tried to gather strength to run for the cell door. He removed his remaining armour, revealing his length. It was an impressive size, and already slightly hard. Fauna looked at his body and then his face and gulped.

The man crashed his lips into hers as she tried to speak. He tasted spicy. Fauna tried to pull away but her head was locked in place with the wall behind her. His hands reached down and began stroking her thighs, going higher and higher as his kiss became more intense.

Volga's hands reached her entrance. Fauna tried to swipe his hands away but he grabbed her hands with one of his large ones and pinned them above her head. Her mind was screaming. She had never experienced what was about to happen before. Part of her body lustfully urged for him to take her, while her conscience screamed for him to get away.

Her lips parted slightly as she tried to speak but his tongue slipped into her mouth and began exploring. She moaned slightly. It did feel good, but was wrong. Why was this man forcing her to do this? She barely knew him and the things he had done to her left the girl hating him slightly.

Fauna tilted her head to the side, freeing her mouth from his. But this didn't stop the man, he began kissing her neck and shoulders, biting slightly. Her body was in shock, electricity ran through her, causing wetness to come out. She felt him smile into her neck.

"I feel your content with this? Or at least part of you is." Volga chuckled gently.

His hand was exploring her lower half more vigorously now. Fauna felt weak, she tried to muster her strength to turn into a wolf or bear so she could tear his throat out but nothing happened. Was this the after affects of the magic chains?

The man slipped his fingers inside her, causing her to moan gently. She could feel him biting her roughly while picking up the pace in-which he probed her with his large fingers. He slipped another inside. It felt amazing but her mind was screaming for him to stop.

It was all she could do to suppress the moans of pleasure, not wanting him to know how much her body was enjoying this. She could feel his extremely hard member pressing against her leg. It was twitching for her body. The man smelt amazing. From afar it wasn't as obvious, but being this close, Fauna could smell his excitement and his masculine scent. Her hormones screamed for more of him, but her mind ignored it.

Fauna couldn't hold it in anymore. She moaned louder and felt some more liquid leave her body. The pain of her wounds was drowned out by pleasure. She couldn't think straight. Suddenly, it stopped. Volga's fingers left her entrance and was replaced by something much larger and harder.

His length entered her, pulsing excitedly. Now that his member was inside her, his body was pressed closer to her. Fauna could feel his hot breath increase as he also felt pleasure. His hard body pressed against her sore and wounded one.

Fauna closed her eyes, hoping for it to be over soon. She couldn't stop moaning as he thrusted harshly into her, causing more of her essence to leave her. His breathe had also increased and he was moaning into her neck. She opened her eyes and looked at what was happening. Though she could feel it, it felt somehow more real now that she was seeing the site for herself.

Volga's large length was pumping in and out of her rapidly, his abs pressed again her own body. Her hands wanted to explore his body, to feel the strength of his muscles. Though she couldn't, her hands were still held in place by his hand.

Fauna noticed that one of his hands was against the wall, holding onto it for support. She moaned again as he hit a spot that felt just right. She felt him smirk into her skin. He adjusted his angle and hit that spot repeatedly. It wasn't long before they both climaxed. She felt the warm liquid deep inside her. They both were gasping for breath. Bodies tired but also pulsing with excitement.

He pulled out, releasing both Fauna's and his own essence onto the mattress. As he stood up straight, he looked down at her and smiled. His hair was messy and matted against his head. His emerald eyes looking softly at her.

Fauna felt her heart skip a beat. He had never looked at her like that before. Volga released his grip on her hands and she let them fall to her side. He knelt down one last time, grabbing her chin and pulling her into a gentle kiss. She could taste the spice again on his soft lips.

He pulled away and straightened up, pulling on his armour once more, the man dressed himself before leaving without another word. As the cell door slammed and locked behind him, Fauna couldn't help but feel used. Why had the man come to do that to her? She was already beaten and weak. Did he want her for his own personal gain in his ranks, or was it something more?

Feeling utterly exhausted, Fauna lay back down on the now wet mattress. Her body still longed for his touch, but he was gone. She felt tears roll down her face. The girl eventually fell asleep as her body's energy was used up.

It was barely light outside when she heard the sound that awoke her. Howling. She recognised those howls as Accalia and Khan, they sounded nearby. Had Link and her companions come to rescue her? Fauna's heart skipped a beat as she realised that there was a possibility of her tasting freedom once again.

She sat up. It hadn't been long since Volga had left, but her soul was enlightened by the sound of the familiar voices she knew and loved. The sudden burst of adrenaline shot through her veins as she shifted into a wolf and howled, she let them know she was okay and alive.

* * *

The chorus of howling was almost deafening. Accalia and Khan had howled soon after finding the fortress as they were too eager to wait to hear from their companion. Seconds after they began howling, a third wolf joined in. Fauna. It came from the tower on the right. The wolves' tails began wagging as they howled even louder with joy. At first Link had tried to quieten them down as he didn't want to draw attention to them in the woods. But knowing that Fauna was safe, he silently thanked them for their howls.

Link wasn't sure if anyone would guess that they were wolves coming to save Fauna or if they were just ordinary animals howling for the joy of it. When no bokoblin came past to check on the wolves he presumed that they didn't care for the noise. Now that he knew where to find Fauna, he could start making a plan on how to rescue her from that tower. It was very high up compared to the rest of the fortress, but it was too high to peer through the small window.

Either Fauna was too weak to transform into a bird and escape, or the window for her cell was too small for even a tiny bird to fit through. The boy and the wolves might be able to take some of the soldiers nearby and in the large camp, but soon they would have been overrun. Stealth was their best option. But how? How were they going to sneak past over a hundred soldiers without at least one detecting them? Link's other idea would take longer. If he was to go back to Zelda's camp and gather some men and women to help him fight the horde of bokoblins and possibly some moblins, then maybe they'd have a chance at storming the castle and saving Fauna. Even though he was impatient to wait that long, he knew it was there best option.

"Wait for me.. Fauna" he said.

Pulling himself together, Link ran back in the direction they had come from. The wolves didn't follow. They had stopped howling now but had refused to follow Link. _They would_ _be fine_ , Link thought, _they could handle themselves until he got back_. With that thought he picked up his pace. The sooner he got to the camp, the sooner he could rescue Fauna.

* * *

Those howls. There was more than one wolf nearby. Had the girl's wolves traced their scent and found her? Who had helped them get this far? Were they alone or with that boy, Link? Volga didn't know, but what he did know was that Fauna had howled back to those beasts. Storming out of his study, the dragon knight picked up his staff and raced through the corridors and down the steps to the cells.

The guards could see Volga coming and opened the wooden door to let him through, as the man reached the cell containing the girl. He was right. There she stood, on all fours, glaring with those beautiful green eyes at him. Gritting his teeth, the dragon knight unlocked the door, but the wolf was prepared. She lunged for his arm, grabbing him tightly in her strong jaws. Where had this sudden strength come from?

Volga shook his arm and her fangs slipped off, they had dented his armour. As she slid across the stone floor, she lunged again, this time for his unguarded throat. The man raised up his weapon just as she reached him.

There was a slow sticky sound as the wolf was pierced with the blade. Her fangs had nearly tore into his flesh, only just stopped by his quick thinking. He pushed the weapon away from him and the girl, in beast form, fell off the staff and onto the floor. She shifted back into human form and that's when he saw the damage. The girl had a pierced chest, just narrowly missing her heart. She lay there, losing consciousness as she gazed up at Volga.

What had he done? He was supposed to protect her and there she lay, close to death and he could do nothing but stare, wide eyed. Suddenly the dragon snapped out of his confusion and shock, yelling to the guards to get some potions quickly as he knelt down and picked up the girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Fauna. You made me do this.."

Blood was coming from her mouth as she spoke weakly.

"You.. Hurt.. Me."

Hurt her? Was she talking about just now or before this event? Before he could question her, she lost consciousness. Her body went limp in his arms. Volga could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he realised what he could have just done. Was she going to die?

The dragon heard footsteps as a moblin wobbled over to him and handed him some red potions and green potions. Everything was spinning. Volga could think straight. Shakily, he wiped the tears from his eyes and lifted the girl's head so he could make her drink the potions. As they went down her throat, he helped her swallow so she didn't choke. The wounds from his whipping, from the stab wound and the battle marks from bokoblins, all started to close up, the bleeding was stopping and the hole closed. But still, she didn't wake up. He gave her the stamina potion to help her strength. She managed to swallow it but was still unconscious.

Volga stood up and knocked the empty bottles aside. With the girl in his arms, he carried her up the towers and through the corridors, past confused servants, and into his room. Laying the girl on the bed, the dragon knight prayed to Hylia that she would survive and forgive him.

* * *

Darkness. All Fauna saw was darkness. She could barely feel the hands around her body, holding her upright against their chest. Who was it? What was going on? Suddenly liquid was forced into her now open mouth. It was strong but sweet. As it tickled down her throat she felt strength come back to her a little bit by bit. She heard muffled talking but couldn't make out the words. Another slightly tangy liquid was poured into her mouth this time. She didn't know what was happening but suddenly her spirit felt more uplifted and stronger. She was barely holding on, but thanks to the potions, she felt slightly better.


	7. Holding On

The girl's eyes opened weakly. She squinted, her mouth tasted coppery and dry. Fauna was aching all over, her body weak and battered. What had happened? The last thing Fauna recalled was howling. Accalia and Khan. Had they found her?

Thoughts of her companions made excitement pulse through her veins. She tried to move but her body resisted. Why couldn't she move? Fauna tried yet again to move just her arm and this time she managed to move it slightly. Progress.

It dawned on the girl that her body was still incredibly weak from whatever had happened before losing consciousness. Cautiously, Fauna reached her hand to her chest and felt a sticky bump. What had happened? Had she been stabbed? She could smell it. The strong smell coated her flesh. Blood.

Panic began to wash over her as she realised she was badly wounded but the lack of movement worried her even more. Her body refused to move. She screamed, shouted, begged for someone to free her. But no one came. She cried softly as darkness loomed over her once more.

* * *

The girl was unconscious. She was alive and well, but still badly hurt. Volga sat on the bed next to her, watching her eyes flicker and twitch. Was she having some sort of nightmare? He wished he could do more to help her situation, yet night terrors were not something he could cure.

The dragon knight had carried the girl up the towers and into his room. He had hoped that the warm and comfort of the bed would help her recover, but she seemed to be in a deep sleep. Maybe it was her body's way of healing?

Volga signed. Cia had not been pleased that the girl had been hurt this badly. Volga's head sank once more. This wasn't good. His mistress had ordered him to break the girl but not inflict serious harm, as he had done. Yet, he hadn't meant to harm her. Fauna had attacked him first, his weapon sinking into her skin was an act of self defence. Despite this, he knew if she didn't wake up, he would pay the price.

The dragon knight got up from the bed as his door swung open. In came his mistress. Cia.

* * *

The dragon knight stood from the bed as she swung the door open. Cia was furious that the girl had been injured as much as she had. After hearing the news from her servants, the sorceress had come immediately to the knight in order to punish him.

As she entered the room, she noticed the frail form of the forest girl laying on the bed. The dragon knight stood tall, his shiny crimson armour. Normally the sight of the handsome dragon would have excited Cia, yet her concern and anger for the girl clouded her thoughts.

"What have you done? I ordered you to break the girl, not kill her!" She stated firmly.

The dragon shifted his feet uncomfortably before replying.

"Mistress.. The girl, she attacked. I don't know her strength she mustered came from but when she attacked.. It was instinct."

Volga's head sank to look at the ground. He was clearly ashamed that he had inflicted harm on the girl. Cia's heart skipped a beat. Her gaze left the man and turned to the girl.

Fauna lay, pale and bloody. The contrast between the pale form of her flesh and the red of her blood seemed surreal. Was it normal for her to be this fragile? Maybe it was due to the incident. Her body was week and injured.

Cia walked to the bed, passing the dragon as she went by. She could smell his masculine scent, smokey wood and ash. It was delicious, almost too good to resist. But she ignored her lust, the girl needed attending too.

* * *

The blackness of the room turned darker and darker until a light seemed to shine through. What was happening? Was she supposed to follow this light. Fauna was confused and exhausted. She signed and walked towards the bright light, as she got closer, she heard howling from behind her. Turning, the girl saw her wolves.

Accalia and Khan. They had found her! Her body was flooded with joy and excitement. Shifting as she ran, she greeted her friends with playful nips and licks. Rubbing herself on them as a sign of affection. Oh how she had missed them. Despite her happiness at her friends being back by her side, she turned back to the light. It was so intriguing and warm. Compared to the cold and scentless darkness. Turning to her companions, Fauna gave them a questioning look. Where was she supposed to go? The light was so inviting, yet the unknown scared Fauna slightly. Her companions were also an option. The choice left her confused and anxious. What was the right choice?

* * *

The sorceress sat on the bed. Summoning her power from within her, Cia began chanting. This spell would heal the girls wounds better than any of those worthless potions. The woman placed her hands on the girls small form, magic pulsing out of her hands and into the delicate body in front of her.

Normally, Cia wouldn't waste her magic on a lesser being. Yet, the girl was beautiful. Her delicate features making the sorceress' heart skip a beat. No, what was she thinking? This girl was just a mere servant. Pushing aside her thoughts, she continued to pulse her magic into the girl. She could see it working, the scarred wounds began to close fully before disappearing completely.

Fauna's body seemed to relax and lean towards Cia as she continued to heal her. Once all the visible wounds had been healed, the girl's breathing became more regular and gentle. This treatment lasted a few minutes before the eyes of the forest girl sprang open. Those emerald eyes staring into Cia's purple ones.

"Wh..o.. A.. You?" She croaked weakly.

Cia was taken back by this girl's weakness and also by the sound of her voice. It was soothing, despite it being croaky, and set her worries and concerns aside. Was this girl using magic to sooth the sorceress? A hint of anger flooded through Cia, yet, she couldn't be angry. Fauna's eyes were glued to her own, the gaze was calming and gentle.

"Cia. My name is Cia." She said softly.

Normally she would have been furious that someone had questioned who she was, yet this girl's beauty soothed her emotions and made her calm.

* * *

Fauna was confused. Who was this woman? Where was she and why was this 'Cia' staring at her. Only seconds before, the girl had been debating whether or not to follow her awfully quiet companions or whether to go towards the strange light.

"What's in the darkness?" She questioned.

"Solitude and peace." They both chimed.

It had been strange. They sounded like themselves, yet different at the same time. Her gaze had switched between the light and her wolves. It had been hard to choose. Yet, the light soon began pulsing softly to her. Drawing Fauna towards it. All thoughts of calm and peace that had been aired from the wolves was now coming from the light. As if on cue, a sour smell of decay and rot sprang from Accalia and Khan's fur. Their eyes turned black and their features changed.

Their once peaceful and soft faces turned hard and ridged. Fangs snarled from their jaws and their fur shed off until their was patches missing. Fauna took a step back. What was wrong with them? This was unusual, was she dreaming? Without a second thought, she bounded towards the soft, sweet smelling light. The demon wolves gave chase. Their jaws snapping at her coat, trying to drag her into the darkness. As she jumped into the light, she felt bliss and calm take over.

Seconds later her eyes had opened. Next to her was a woman who called herself Cia, and the rest of the room was a blur. Her eyes blinked as the woman looked over her face.

"Cia."

As she said the name, memories came flooding back. The evil sorceress. This woman was the mistress of the dragon knight. The one who had ordered him to harm her. Who had been the cause of her torment and pain. Fear rose in her body, causing adrenaline to kick in. What was this woman doing here? Why was she so close to her? Was she here to cause more pain or was she here to end her misery.

* * *

Cia's heart jumped at the sound of the girl's voice naming her. She could see the change in Fauna's face as dread and fear coiled her mind. The change in her eyes, the tense body, she was about to attack.

In less than a second, Fauna's form changed from a human to a wolf. Her head leapt up and was inches away from snapping at the sorceress just as she clicked her fingers. The girl fell back down, no longer a wolf. Around her neck was a collar summoned by magic. It was suppressing the girl's abilities.

Cia laughed mockingly. There was no way the girl could fight back now. As of reading her mind, the girl shrank into herself. Her hands gripped the collar and tears began swelling in her eyes.

"Shh, don't worry. I won't hurt you, Fauna." Cia said with a cruel smile.

Having power over others had always excited her. But now, having this forest girl in front of her, helpless and weak, she was immediately turned on.

"Please, I don't want to." Fauna sobbed quietly.

"Hush, child. You do want it, I can feel it."

* * *

What did she mean? Was she going to violate her like Volga did? As if hearing her thoughts, she noticed Volga shift uneasily by the bed post. He was looking down on her, his face an expression of sorrow. Now she remembered, he had nearly killed her.

Despite her anger towards the man, his face was almost pleading her to forgive him. Her heart skipped a beat, his emerald green eyes dug into her own. She had no choice but to forgive him, besides, she had attacked him first. His attack was in self defence.

Before she could say anything, Cia's hand reached to grab her head, forcing Fauna to turn and face the sorceress.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, girl." She commanded.

Fauna gulped slightly. She was powerless under the woman's magic. Before she could respond to her mistress, Cia's hand released its grip on her as the woman stood and began undressing herself slowly.

Fear gripped the girl as she released what was happening. Once undressed, the woman climbed on top of her, pinning Fauna down onto the bed. She began kissing the girl's neck and biting softly. Trying to suppress the pleasure she found from this, Fauna glanced over Cia's shoulder to see Volga watching them. Her eyes pleaded for him to help as her body wouldn't respond to her anymore. Yet, the man did nothing. What could he do? This was his mistress too. He couldn't defend her as he was loyal to Cia. She was on her own.

Fauna felt Cia's hands crawl down her body, stroking delicate areas and her breasts as they made their way down towards her entrance. Being helpless made her panic more, Fauna's breathing increased as pleasure and fear took over. The sly fingers found their way around her clitoris, toying with her body. She wanted more, but her mind screamed for her to stop the woman. Yet, there was nothing she could do. The woman was on top of her and pushing her away would mean punishment.

The fingers made their way further down until they found what they were looking for. Cia slid several fingers into her almost immediately. As soon as they were in, she began to make fast and regular movements, causing Fauna to feel pleasure roll through her body. Cia continued biting and licking her neck and breasts, her thumb exploring her sensitive parts. The girl squirmed and moaned under the woman, her body filled with pleasure at the touches.

Without thinking, Fauna's hands began exploring the woman's body. Shakily yet persistent, the girl fondled with Cia's breasts with one hand and her other hand went to explore further down. What was she doing? This woman wasn't her lover, she was her enemy. Yet, her instinct for mating took over, she was drowning in pleasure. Fauna's mind was blurred and disoriented. Her fingers crept down the sorceress' body until they found her sensitive parts. Her fingers slipped inside the woman, causing her to cease her biting and licking to draw the girl into a kiss.

Cia moaned into the girl's mouth, her fingers thrusting harder and faster into her petite form. Fauna copied the actions that the sorceress made on her, mimicking the pleasure they now both shared. Their pace became more rhythmic. It wasn't long before they both climaxed.

They lay there, panting and sweaty. Before long, Cia climbed off the bed and got dressed without a word. Once the woman was clothed, she left the room, sparing one glance between both Fauna and Volga.


End file.
